Itachi's Teenage Trauma: Why he really snapped
by Deandraquin
Summary: Kisame finds Itachi in distress and finally it is revealed: The real reason Itachi snapped and killed them all! AU kinda, sexual content and yaoi meaning boyxboy. This is my weak attempt at humor. Please read and review!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and don't make any money from writing this.  
_

_**A/N:**_

_**Okay this is something that came to me while I was having a discussion with one of my friends. I seriously don't know what came over me to write it, but I did like how it turned out. Feel free to let me know what you thought about it. Oh and flames will be used to light my candles, cause all my lighters always seem to dissappear magically.**_

_**I hope you'll enjoy reading this!!!**_

* * *

_**Itachi's teenage trauma: what really made him **__**massacre his clan.**_

Itachi sat on his bed in the Akatsuki headquarters. He didn't even look up as the door to his shared room opened and Kisame walked in, too lost in the memories of his horrible past. The blue skinned man walked over to him and gently sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to pull him close.

"Chi-chan you know I'll listen if you ever want to tell me what happened that night right?" Kisame asked his lover of five years. And suddenly the stoic Uchiha broke down.

"It was horrible Same-chan," he said almost hysterically and turned to the blue man with tears in his eyes.

Kisame was shocked to say the least to see his lover like this but hid it, he just kept his caring expression on and encouraged the younger male to tell him the story. And so the Uchiha started his story about the teenage trauma that made him massacre his whole clan, accept for his little brother:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Thirteen year old Uchiha Itachi __was walking to his families compound. He had just reported to his Hokage about the mission he had come back from, with his ANBU squad, that night. It had been a long and dangerous mission and now al he wanted to go home, eat, take a shower and go to sleep._

_As he walked through the Uchiha district he noticed that many of the houses were without the bright lights. Some had still some dim lighting__ on, mostly in the back, where the bedrooms would be. He heard faint sounds of moaning and panting, like someone was in pain, but paid no attention to it, that was not his problem._

_When he got home, there too the lights in the main living quarters were out, so he called out to his parents to see if they were home. When he didn't get a reply he just shrugged and trudged over to the kitchen to see if there were any leftovers in the refrigerator. He found a plate with some onigiri and on the stove was a pan with miso soup. He warmed the soup and got out a bowl, he placed the plate with onigiri on the table and walked back to the fridge to get something to drink, then placed the glass next to the plate walked back to the stove to stir the soup a little before turning it of and pour some into the bowl._

_After he finished eating he cleaned the dishes, so his mother wouldn't have to do it in the morning, and then made his way to his bedroom, where he got rid of his dirty clothes, put on a dark blue robe and further readied himself for his longed for hot shower._

_As he made his way over to the bathroom he noticed the door to his little brothers room was open and decided to see if the boy was already in bed. As he stealthily crept into the room he saw that the boy wasn't there, he noticed a open scroll on his desk and walked over to see what it said. He would never ever admit it, but when it came to his little brother Itachi was very protective and wanted to know what he was up to at all times._

_The scroll read:_

Otousan, Okasan,

I am sorry that I left with out saying anything, but I wanted to practice my shuriken throwing some more, before Aniki gets home from his mission, so I can show him how hard I have worked to become like him. I will be home before bedtime.

Sasuke.

_Itachi felt his heart swell with pride, this was one of the reasons he loved his little brother more than any one in the world._

_He made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower to let the water get to temperature, he took of the robe and hung it on the little hook attached to the door and stepped under the spray of hot water, feeling how it soothed his aching muscles._

_After he had scrubbed the grime and blood from his hair and skin, he stayed under the spray for another half hour just relaxing and thinking of nothing. He turned of the water and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry his hair and body, then pulled his robe back on._

_He walked back to his room but just as he was about to enter he heard strange moaning sounds come from the direction of his parents bedroom. First he tried to ignore it, but as he wanted to go into his room he heard the sound again. Being the faithful and loyal son he was, he went to find his parents, maybe someone had attacked them, while he was in the shower and were they mortally wounded. _

_When he came to the bedroom door he heard the sounds more clearly and it seemed like they were in terrible pain. He opened the door, ready to attack any intruders but froze at the sight before him._

_His parents were lying in bed, his father on his back with his face contorted and his mother was on top of him, naked and moaning his fathers name. They were so engrossed in what they were doing that they never noticed their eldest son had entered the room. After a few moments Itachi turned on his heel and left the room. He calmly walked to his own room, pulled on some black clothes, grabbed his weapons pouch and his katana like always when he left the house and walked out the door._

_He tried to knock on several doors, but every house he visited the same noise as from his parents greeted him. And that did it, __he finally realized what he had witnessed in his parents bedroom and something inside the young Uchiha snapped. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Just remembering that horrible night left Itachi shuddering in horror. His body trembled and tears flowed from his eyes, while he kept shaking his from left to right. Kisame just looked shocked at his younger lover, it all made sense to him now. No way any one would stay sane after finding out such a terrible secret.

The horrible truth was: Uchiha Itachi had gone insane after he caught his parents having SEX!!!!

Owari.


End file.
